prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Blacklight virus
The Blacklight virus is a mutation-causing infectious agent that can replicate only inside the living cells of other organisms. Overview The origin of the virus is uncertain. Some theories claim that it is a force of change that has been present on Earth ever since the beginning of life. Others, that is was synthesized by Blackwatch. What is known, however, that it is something that can result in extreme changes in any living organism, particularly humans. The virus acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. It enters, repurposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 99.99% of subjects suffer massive organ failure and death. However, some variants have yielded other results, most notably DX-1120. Variants Redlight (DX-1118 A) For programs Carnival I and Carnival II scientists isolated a virus strain codenamed Redlight. To test it, military families of different nationalities were taken into Hope, Idaho, officially as part of a test of a self-sufficient town in the face of nuclear war. The virus found the perfect host in Elizabeth Greene, as her genetic makeup was uniquely suited to its purposes. Instead of being consumed by the virus, she became a staging ground for new mutant strains. The military forces from Fort Detrick were forced to cleanse the town, though some townspeople attempted to fight them off. For two days the military skirmished with the victims, but finally they pulled out and shelled the town. The military moved in as the last survivors barricaded themselves in the hospital. Elizabeth Greene gave birth while the military struck, to a son who was later codenamed 'PARIAH'. Blacklight (DX-1118 C) A group of scientists led by Dr. Alex Mercer managed to synthesize a new virus strain which they named BLACKLIGHT. They were trying to use it to cure diseases such as cancer (unknowing of the real goal, to engineer a new version of the REDLIGHT virus that could copy and combine genetic traits to re-write living creatures). The scientists soon became suspicious, noting that a large portion of virus variants had deadly effects on test animals. The BLACKLIGHT virus' effects are variable, and are described by McMullen as making the Idaho strain look like the common cold. The BLACKLIGHT virus outbreak does not follow the pattern of the Hope outbreak: it causes too many infections, spreads over too wide an area, and leaves too many surviving entities. The BLACKLIGHT virus mortality rate is lower than that of the REDLIGHT virus, and the incubation period is much longer. The full capabilities of the BLACKLIGHT virus were unknown even to the scientists who synthesized it (including Alex Mercer). Thankfully, the BLACKLIGHT virus was incapable of crossing large water bodies such as the Hudson River, leaving it stranded on Manhattan Island. DX-1120 161 soldiers were injected with this variant in Project D-CODE. This variant causes no deaths. The virus' replication and re-growth of the organism was completed in less than two days. The subjects showed dramatic increases in metabolic rate, strength, and reaction times. There have been no side effects manifested to date. It is revealed in the Web of Intrigue that this variant is only 3 weeks old. This variant is responsible for creating Super Soldiers, which are agile and formidable foes. The Cure ZEUS was told by Karen Parker, the real Alex Mercer's girlfriend, to collect samples of the virus. She claimed that she would be able to create a cure for Alex from this material. However, this was only part of a trap allowing Captain Cross to corner him. ZEUS beat Cross in the ensuing fight, but Cross was able to inject him with a parasite after triggering a painful flashback. The parasite stopped ZEUS from using his Powers and drained his energy. ZEUS was able to counter-act the parasite by consuming antibodies from a Hunter, which he had injected with a vaccine made by Dr. Ragland. Alex later injected the parasite into Elizabeth Greene, which she rejected from her body. The rejected parasite then mutated into the Supreme Hunter. Though Alex killed the Hunter, it was not completely destroyed and managed to regenerate. It then consumed and disguised itself as Captain Cross in a ploy to trick, kill, and consume Alex and then escape the city. References Category:Blackwatch Category:Infected Category:Prototype Wiki